


Before you come back in hell

by CM_NKOTBSB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angry Dean Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, F/M, Manipulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: Basically, two months after Castiel rescued Dean from hell, Lilith pays him a visit.





	Before you come back in hell

It’s been two months since Castiel rescued Dean Winchester from hell. Two months since Dean came to life... Again. Two months since he can hug his Sammy again. Two months since he has unfinished business with Lilith.

And there he was, sitting on a motel bed, all by himself. He told Sam he wasn’t feeling like it, so he gave Sam the keys to his Impala and let Sam go to Bobby for some information for the case they’re currently working on. However, in reality Dean was waiting for Lilith, so he decided it would’ve been easier for her to come if he was by himself. He kept staring into the emptiness, waiting for Lilith to arrive. He was that lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize the new presence in the room.

”Hello Dean.” The feminine voice made him snap out of his thoughts, however he kept staring the void.

”I really missed you.” She continued as Dean didn’t answer anything. Dean sneered in disgust at that. Lilith kept approaching Dean, ‘til she was standing right in front of him. It was then that Dean finally looked up at her. It was a new reincarnation of her. The body which she chose was this time was the one of a blonde young woman, definitely in her 20s. That body was gorgeous, there was no denying. However this time, not even a pretty face would have managed to soft   him.

”What do you want.” Dean finally spoke, his voice emotionless.

”Honestly, I want to take you back in hell. But not today, we have time for that.” Lilith answered with a grin plastered on her face.

”Then why are you here now?” Dean said, starting to get really pissed. The demon didn’t answer straight away, she sat beside Dean on the bed.

”I want to have some fun.” She grinned wickedly. As Dean didn’t look at her, Lilith placed her hand on Dean’s knee and started to stroke his knee and then his thigh, her hand dangerously getting close  to his crotch. Dean let out a loud groan. Her hand then reached his crotch stroking him through his jeans.

”Fuck.” Dean hissed under his breath.

”You like it, don’t you Dean.” Lilith grinned even more. She leaned closer to Dean, pressing her lips against his.

”Your lips are even softer than Sam’s.” She commented as she pulled away. Her hands briefly left Dean’s already half hard member, as her hands found a way to his shirt, taking it off. Lilith then unbuckled Dean’s belt and they took his jeans off together. The demon’s eyes widened at the sight of the hunter’s cock it already seemed huge just as half hard, would it been completely hard, Lilith was sure it would seem gigantic.

”What’s wrong, bitch? Never seen a cock before?” Dean hissed as he rolled his eyes. Lilith shook her head.

”No. Y-You’re big, Dean. Really,  _really_ big.” Dean couldn’t help but grin at the statement.

”Come on. Strip.” Dean hissed again as he started to tear every single piece of clothing off Lilith. As soon as both of them were naked, they started kissing again. Both fought for dominance, but it was Dean who got the upper hand and shoved his tongue down Lilith’s throat, causing the demon to moan into the kiss. She has never been in a more submissive position as she was in that moment. Normally, it was her who was the dominant one, even during sex, so she never really experienced a submissive angle before. But she likes it, she likes Dean having a complete control over her. Dean’s large hand running over her breasts, as it made its way to her cunt. He rubbed at her clit for a while, getting sexy moans out of her, their lips never parting from each other.

”You’re already soaked. You really that eager to have my dick?” She couldn’t respond, lost in her moans, so she simply nodded her head. Dean chuckled darkly in response.

”Fuckin’ knew you’d be a little slut for my cock.” Lilith had no idea where Dean’s confidence came from, but she had to admit that she liked it. She liked it a lot. Lilith climbed on his lap and impaled herself balls deep on Dean’s cock, earning a moan from both of them.

”Fuck. Who knew bitches can be tight too?” He hissed under his breath. Both didn’t move for a long while, staring into each others eyes. As Lilith began to roll her hips, they groaned again. Dean’s hands have meanwhile found their way to her hips, guiding her movements. After a few sloppy thrusts, Dean made Lilith increase her speed, thrusting harder and deeper inside of her.

”Fuck. Is that what you planned to do to me when I was there? Riding me like the little cockslut you are?” Dean groaned out loud.

”Nghr... Dean...” Lilith struggled to get the words right and let out a yelp as she felt a stinging on her ass, as Dean spanked her.

”You still didn’t answer my question, bitch.” She moaned louder and nodded her head.

”Y-Yes. I wanted to see-. Fuck! I wanted to see i-if Sam could’ve been b-better than you a-afterwards.” Dean chuckled out darkly.

”Don’t really think he’s better than me, sweetheart. He can’t be as rough as me. He can’t use his hands better than me. And sure as hell, he can’t fuck you the way I do.” He hissed.

”Y-You’re right. Can’t even imagine that he’s better than you. I-. Dean, harder.” Lilith moaned.

”Uh-Uh, you have to beg.” The demon closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no way she was going to beg. She never begs, the others beg her and not the other was round. However, Dean’s thrusts were still the same and it was getting frustrating for her.

”Already told you what to do if you want it harder, bitch.” She didn’t want to beg, but she knew she didn’t really have a choice if she wanted to cum.

”P-Please Dean... Harder. Fuck me ‘til I can’t even stand straight... _Please_.” Dean could help but grin at the fact that he had a demon at his complete mercy.

”See? It wasn’t that hard.” He grabbed Lilith’s hips, digging his nails into the flesh. As he held her hips in place, he started to thrust up into her cunt mercilessly. Lilith moaned and threw her head back, but after a while she caught Dean’s lips into a kiss, letting Dean dominate the kiss too. Soon both of them were reaching their climaxes.

”D-Dean. I-I’m close.” Dean increased his thrusts even more, if it was even possible.

”Then cum. Cum on my cock, like the good little bitch you are.” At those words Lilith came, crying out Dean’s name. Dean followed shortly after, as he let out a grunt and spilled his load deep inside her pussy. They didn’t move for a long while, both trying to catch their breath.

”That-. That was awesome Dean.” Lilith spoke out, making Dean shrug.

”It wasn’t bad. So, next time you want to drag me to hell, you’ll want to ride me first?” Lilith grinned maniacally.

”Oh, you can be sure about that. I lost the most important knight of hell.” She kissed him again, then disappeared into the void, leaving Dean to do nothing more than lean back onto the bed and elaborate that he just fucked the most powerful demon, after Lucifer himself.


End file.
